


Contagion

by IxenCalidoaii



Category: Starbound (Video Game)
Genre: Disease, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxenCalidoaii/pseuds/IxenCalidoaii
Summary: Magmari and Zicron go out to science and end up with Magmari screaming in severe pain due to a disease known to ruin lives.





	Contagion

**Contagion**

_By: Hayden Smith (Ehar)_

* * *

 

Light poured into the dim room as a Novakid of orange stature walked in. The room was an utter mess, books everywhere, windows covered, the owner sitting at a desk, sleeping with several streams of rock rolling down his face. A burning smell came from all over as the small Novakid neared the other. His hand stretched out through the smoke filled room to wake the slightly larger Novakid, sleeping on his desk. With hesitation, the Novakid touched the sleeper’s back and began to shake it.

“Sir Magmari?” The young one asked while shaking the sleeper.

Upon hearing his name, the Novakid jolted to life in a rush, making the young one jumbo back a few feet. “Uh! Wha...  oh, just you Zicron. What I do ya need?” Magmari said, scratching the  rock from his face.

“Y- you said you needed my help today?”

“Oh yeah.. right that.. alright. Just go get ready, firesuit and all, until we go. I need to finish things up.”

Micron nodded without a word as he left. Magmari turned to his desk after the door closed. With a sigh, he face planted onto it. “Alright Magmari… stay strong. Do it for Curie.” He said as he continued to have his head down. His burnt desk let out some squeals as lava dripped from his face unto the desk. The bead of lava flowing down and onto the floor. “Yeah… Curie!”

He stood from his desk and began out the room. Flinching at the light, he opened the door and walked out. 

The lab was tidy, especially compared to his mess of a room. Everything was neatly stacked and in their proper places. The floor so clean, even an organic could eat off it and be fine. Magmari ran his rock encrusted hand along the smooth countertop as he walked to Curie’s room. With a quick knock, he waited at her door. No answer.

He huffed as he spun and got a small paper and pencil, as he was not going to be leaving without letting her know. Chewing the end of the pencil, he thought of what he was going to write. “I got it!”

_ I'll be back later! Off to collect samples from Rigel 3b. Love you~~♡ _

He stared at the note and smiled before setting it on her main counter. Finally, he was ready to go.

Magmari and Zicron boarded the teleporter with the equipment. Each step tinked as the rock from Magmari’s feet hit the glass of the glowing part. “You ready?” He asked Zicron as he punched in the coordinates. “It's a bit… hot.”

Zicron nodded with a smile.

Magmari smiled back as he hit the panel, and they teleported off.

* * *

A wave of heat hit Magmari as he beamed onto the molten plains. Lava flooded in streams running on both sides of landing. The ground was covered with black rock and soot from recent eruptions from the geologically active hell. Skies overhead swirled with grey and red from the overly ashed atmosphere. In the distance, pillars of ash rise into the dark clouds of powdered volcanic rock.

“It's already volcano season. Yeah, we should make this quick… wouldn't  want to be buried head to toe in lava now would we?” Magmari laughed as he walked deeper into the plain, Zicron laughing awkwardly with all the supplies.

Ashen flakes fell from the skies above when the reached the middle of the plain. Thus began their work as Magmari turned on the drill and dug. It was a noisy process, the drilling. One would have been able to hear the mechanical works from over a mile away. The ground tremored as the drill pierced the thick layer of rock and plunged deeper into the river of searing lava. Lava splashed from the foot wide hole as the drill drilled quickly.

“So… Magmari…” Zicron started. Magmari looked at him as he put the drill on auto. “How long have you known Curie?”

Magmari smiled. “For many many Galaxian Cycles. I remember one of the closest people to her was that Gamma.”

“Hmm.. and if you don't mind my prying.. wh- How do you feel about her?”

“Why do you ask?”

“I'm just a bit curious is all. You two seem to be extremely close, closer than anyone I have ever seen.”

“Well… I love her. Dearly actually. I want to be with her for the rest of my life honestly. 

We have already been together as friends for a good majority of our lives, and I only want that to go further. We've been through hell together. We've been sad together. We have both had our days and we help each other through it… is it any wonder why I love her so much, after as much stuff we have been through?”

“But isn't she-” Zicron stopped as he hoped to not say it.

“Isn't she what?”

“Well uh… isn't she already married? She does have that ring…”

Magmari let's out a sigh. A loud one. “Yeah… yeah I am aware. I've known for quite some time now to be honest. She is married happily to the man called Gamma.” He said as he ran his hand through his corona. “But that won’t stop me. I'll keep trying because that's what one does when they are in love with someone like her. A beautiful woman who is as into science as I am.”

Zicron smiled at his tenacity, but slightly pitied him. Magmari was dedicating himself so much to reach a near unreachable goal, he couldn't help but feel bad for him.

A loud clack snapped Zicron out of his haze. The drill reached something, but it most certainly was not solid ground.

“The hell?” Magmari grumbled in irritation as he raised the drill back up. At the same time, Zicron noticed a faint, heat distorted glow in the distance. It reminded him a bit of… A novakid? It's movements were twitchy and rapid as it closed in on the two scientists.

Magmari finished raising the drill when he noticed the growing glow. He paid it no mind however when he saw what was hit. A Brand, sticking to the end of the drill bit. A strange, yet familiar glowing liquid, not found normally in the brand's, was oozing from the brand. He picked it off and put it in a small container. Placing the container in the supply box, he looked back at the glow, which was now much closer and clearer than before.

Whatever was in Magmari’s Hands at the time hit the ground as he recognized the twisted tendrils sticking out of the thing that was on all fours and charging them. A thing he thought he'd never have the displeasure of seeing again ever.

“Fuck.. Fuck Fuck Fuck. No. Zicron, run. Now!” He ordered Zicron to do with urgency. He looked at Magmari with confusion but after seeing the dread in his plasma and the lava dribbling from his face, he started backing up in the opposite direction.

Magmari left the drill there, only taking the bag full of some samples collected from the drill, and started to dash right there in the direction Zicron took. He was faster than Zicron, so when he caught up to him, Magmari merely picked him up and began to dash.

“Get the teleported ready!” Magmari said, sprinting away from the monster chasing the two down, which was still gaining in them at a rapid speed.

From behind, a horrible screech was let out from the monster as it became in eyeshot of Zicron. The noise came from a Novakid much like them, but something was severely wrong with what he saw. Tendrils in nearly every direction in abnormal spots. Limbs contorted into shapes not meant to function. A gaping maw where the mouth was meant to be. Hardened plates of plasma jutting out in many regions of the body. The thing was not a person anymore, if it was ever.

With a click, teleporter was ready for use. However, before the two of them could beam off, a sharp pain tore into Magmari's back. The beast thing sent a tendril into Magmari, already beginning the process. 

After that, the two beamed off, taking some of the tendril with them.

* * *

Not seconds after beaming back into the lab, Magmari dropped both Zicron and the bag and began to dash through the lab. His screaming permeated every room and place as he made his way to the quarantine zone. As he ran, his screaming growing in intensity, tendrils poke out of his back and wound.

The quarantine door slammed shut as he fell in the glass room. Magmari flung a rad bit of lava at the door, welding the door shut. 

Every second of being locked in that room was pure and utter agony. Anyone that entered the room he couldn't even see due to the pure terror from the sheer pain of having his entire body replaced once again. As more and more of his body was torn asunder, more spines and hardened plates of plasma jut out of his person. Tearing away at his psyche.

Eventually the disease, Contagious Plasma, reached his brand, and much like last time… it was repelled and sent out of his body, because of rejection. Leaving what was left of his body mangled and shredded, and the disease dead and covering the walls.

Magmari sat there on the ground, breathing heavily, plasma fading. He lived, but just barely.

Glimpses of people outside of the room caught his vision as it faded. White. Orange. He smiled just as he passed out.


End file.
